This application in general relates to low-cost retainer for sprag clutches, and more particularly to a simplified method of forming such low-cost retainers.
Sprag clutches are known in the art and used to selectively transmit rotation between two shafts. A first shaft is connected to an inner race received at an inner periphery of a clutch assembly, and a second shaft is connected to an outer race at the outer periphery. The clutch assembly consists of a number of transmission members, commonly known as sprags, which selectively transmit rotation between the inner and outer races. A sprag retainer may receive the sprags and maintain them in a proper position. In the prior art, sprag retainers have often been punched from metal, and have been relatively complicated to produce.
The prior art discloses the concept of welding cross members to ring members to form a sprag retainer. This type of method is still somewhat complex, however, and it is desirable to achieve a simpler method of forming such sprag retainers.